Conventionally, a measuring probe described in JP 2010-2392 A is used. This s measuring probe includes a contacting portion (stylus) to be inserted into a cam groove of a cylindrical cam. And the measuring probe is configured to measure a profile of the cylindrical cam, which is a side surface shape of a work, by making the stylus contact with upper and lower surfaces of the cam groove of the rotated cylindrical cam and moving the stylus upward and downward.